


Mine for everyone to see

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Beta Dean Winchester, Bloodplay, Bottom Gabriel, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When Sam returned back home to the bunker from their latest hunt, he already had plans to just stay in his room for a day or two, only emerge for food and a shower and enjoy some quality alone-time.However, his plans changed drastically when he was suddenly alone in the bunker with delicious scent calling out to him.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213
Collections: SJ_Favoriten, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Mine for everyone to see

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Mating Bite  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Sam/Gabriel  
> ABO Bingo Bingo Square: Heat/Rut Blockers  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Claiming

Sam has been looking forward to coming home after their last hunt since he climbed into the Impala and Dean hit the road homeward. The hunt itself was smooth, his brother had been far from it. Dean had complained about everyone and everything, and it made both Cas and Sam grind their teeth together. If Dean hadn’t been a Beta but an Omega, Sam would have been sure that his brother was close a Heat because he was such a pain in the ass.  
  
After several hours on the road, they finally reached the bunker. Sam had his bag thrown over his shoulder while Dean was muttering to himself while he unloaded the trunk of the car. Cas and Sam shared a gaze, and both rolled their eyes at Dean’s behaviour.  
  
While Dean muttered nothing important to himself, Sam already had his next days playing out in front of his mind.  
  
He would give Gabriel a short update on what happened because the archangel still was as good as graceless and so everyone had decided he would have to stay at home until he was back in the game. After a short chat with Gabriel, Sam would enjoy a long hot shower, in silence, before he would enjoy the softness of his large bed. After a good and healthy nap, he would catch up on a few things he missed on Netflix before he read some of the newsletters on different topics Dean would call nerdy while Sam enjoyed them. Just some quality alone time for Sam.  
  
Happy for being finally at home painted shit-eating smile on his face, and after Dean was finally done with the car, all three of them walked into the living area of the bunker.  
  
The closer they came to the living room, the more Sam tasted a sweet aroma in the air. Something strong and floral like Sam had smelled at night when flowers started to bloom in the middle of the night. The intense floral scent was accomplished by something richer, like fresh mint and the scent of freshwater from a clear and cold spring high up in the mountains.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Sam took a deep breath to taste the air and the scents. The scents were alluring to Sam like something was calling to him and yet they felt in motion like there was missing something.  
  
Frowning, Sam tried to take the mixed scents apart to reach the source of it, and while he was taking the scents apart, he didn’t notice that Dean was talking to him.  
  
Dean hit Sam on the shoulder, and with a grunt, Sam shook himself like a wet dog.  
  
“Dude, what’s wrong with you?”  
  
Sam answered Dean’s frown with a frown of his own before he looked at Castiel.  
  
“Do you smell this?”  
  
There was no need to ask Dean the same question. Dean, as a Beta, lacked the superior sense of smell that was unique to Alphas.  
  
With his head tilted aside, Castiel took a deep breath and held it for a moment...before his eyes flashed in the pale white-blue light of his grace.  
  
“Dean, we have to go now.”  
  
Before either Dean or Sam could react to the urgency in the seraph’s voice, Castiel had gripped Dean tight by the arm and was dragging the hunter back in the direction of the garage.  
  
“Cas, what the fuck, man. What’s wrong now?”  
  
Castiel didn’t acknowledge Dean’s angry words about being dragged down the hallway like a child, but he stopped to look back at Sam while pointing down the hallway in the direction of their separate rooms.  
  
“It’s Gabriel, Sam, the scent. Dean and I will stay off your back for the time being. I’m only doing this because...you are you, Sam.”  
  
Puzzled by Castiel’s mysterious words, Sam watched the seraph drag his brother back into the garage and shortly afterwards; Sam heard the engine roar to life before Dean thundered out of the garage with enough force that Sam was sure there were going to be rubber burns on the floor.  
  
Still not sure what Castiel had been talking about, Sam followed the scent of night-blooming flowers, mint and freshwater. Sam knew what Gabriel smelled like. After the archangel had been rescued from Asmodeus’s prison, the archangel had stuck close to Sam, and while he was skittish at the beginning, he had now rarely trouble with others being close to him. The fact that his grace hadn’t returned yet was eating his pride away. Gabriel considered himself useless without his grace, and while Sam tried to make Gabriel understand that he could be, and was, helpful to everyone in the bunker, the archangel had trouble believing Sam’s words.  
  
The scent got stronger the closer Sam came the rooms the angels had picked for themselves. Knocking on Gabriel’s door, Sam opened the door slowly when he received no answer. Looking inside, Sam spotted no archangel, but the scent of flowers, mint and water was strong in this room. Castiel had been right, Gabriel was the source of the smells. Weird, Sam couldn’t remember a time when he thought of Gabriel’s scent as something floral.  
  
Sniffing the air once more, Sam shifted his bag from one hand to the other and just followed his nose like a bloodhound. Despite Castiel being in a vessel that was an Alpha, the angel never really got the hang on using his nose while Sam’s sense of smell was formidable and surpassed most other Alphas he met.  
  
Sam followed the scent until he reached the door to his own room. In the hallway leading to his room, the scent was overpowering and drowned out every other scent from the people living here as well.  
  
Sam couldn’t hear a sound through the heavy door, but he steeled himself against the worst when he carefully, with the experience of a hunter, opened the door to his room.  
  
Like a wave, the strong scents washed over Sam. They were almost suffocating in their intensity, but there was something else now in the scent. Something urgent yet sweeter and Sam could feel his fangs slide down from his gums while his mouth watered at the scent.  
  
Walking into the room, Sam kicked the door shut and dropped his bag. The sounds were loud enough for the shivering archangel on Sam’s bed to lift his head. Gabriel smiled at Sam while his eyes, usually the colour of old and rich whiskey, glowed in the colour of fresh leaves during Spring.  
  
“Hey, Sammy…”  
  
Gabriel shifted on the bed to sit up, and the movement caused a ripple in the air in the room, and Sam felt his blood rush South at the unmistakable scent of an Omega in Heat.  
  
“Gabriel…”  
  
Sam didn’t mean to make his voice sound like a growl, but he could feel his mind slip away into the more feral side of his Alpha nature.  
  
“Glad that you are back home, Sammy. I was waiting for you.”  
  
Gabriel got up from the bed, but his movements were almost sluggish, and his voice had taken on that alluring whisper made to turn Alphas into nothing but feral beasts at the Omega’s command. Clenching his teeth together, Sam caught Gabriel around the waist before the archangel would have made an uncomfortable landing on the floor, face first.  
  
Strong arms found their way around Sam’s waist while Gabriel rubbed his face against Sam’s chest to mark him with his scent of night flowers, mint and water.  
  
“That I can see...but why now?”  
  
It was hard to think while being drowned in the scent of an Omega in Heat who wanted him so badly, but Sam needed to know that this was what Gabriel wanted and not just because they had become close after the archangel had moved in with them months ago. Without his grace, Gabriel had to rely on standard heat blockers as to not go into Heat. Sam knew about this because Gabriel had told him as much, which now confused Sam about the sudden decision to allow his body to go into Heat.  
  
Gabriel growled, and Sam answered with a deeper growl that demanded respect from the Omega and Gabriel’s snarl turned into a whimper while he clawed at Sam’s shirt.  
  
“Grace came back while you were gone. One moment nothing, next I was me again. Heat blockers failed an hour later, couldn’t stop it...and didn’t want to.”  
  
The last part of the sentence was a whisper while Gabriel pushed Sam’s shirt up to rub his face against Sam’s naked chest.  
  
Prying the archangel off his skin was difficult. Sam’s inner Alpha growled at the thought of keeping the fertile smelling Omega at an arm-length distance, but Sam was still in control of himself.  
  
“Why didn’t you want to stop it, Gabriel? I was able to smell you since I left the garage. I could smell you all the way through the bunker while Castiel only noticed something was off when I asked him if he was smelling something.”  
  
Gabriel blinked, and Sam caught himself thinking that he didn’t like it when the glowing green eyes were hidden from him.  
  
“Of course, little brother wouldn’t notice it at first. Family, not interested, but you are. You like my scent?”  
  
Gabriel pawed at Sam’s arms while he smiled open, and his scent became even more alluring to Sam when he started to smell the sweet slickness of the Omega in his arms.  
  
“Yes, Gabriel, I like your scent. Night flowers, mint and freshwater and now I can smell how wet you are for me.”  
  
Gabriel moaned and seemed to forget that he was actually stronger as Sam because he shook Sam’s grip around his shoulders off and jumped up. Sam caught Gabriel, who was now rubbing his erection against Sam’s belly, out of reflex and now, with his hands resting on Gabriel’s ass, Sam could feel the heat radiating from Gabriel even better.  
  
“All for you, Sam, Alpha. Want you to fuck me, knot me, mate me. All for you...please, Alpha.”  
  
Sam could feel his fangs grow even longer in his mouth just like everything in the room turned into different shades of red at the Omega’s offering. He tightened his grip around Gabriel who cried out when Sam held him tight without doing anything else.  
  
“I won’t to anything like that just because your Heat is making you say such things, Gabriel. I’ll help you through your Heat, but I won't take anything else from you.”  
  
Wind suddenly rushed through the room like a storm and Sam had shifted his balance when Gabriel suddenly became heavier in his arms...because a set of massive wings grew from his back.  
  
Staring at the enormous wings in wonder made Sam forget for the moment that he was holding onto a begging Omega in Heat, that Gabriel wanted him to fuck, knot and mate him...but the wings were unlike anything Sam had ever seen.  
  
Huge and long, shaped like hawk’s wings and made for speed and artistic stunts in the air. The upper arc of Gabriel’s wings looked like polish gold that darkened into copper with flecks of midnight blue at the tips of the weather at the heart of his wings.  
  
Licking his lips, Sam wanted to bury his fingers in the metallic plumage of Gabriel’s feathers, but he couldn’t do so with Gabriel clinging to him for dear life.  
  
“Please, Sam. I want you, want you to touch my wings, touch me everywhere. Only you, only ever you. My Heat hit me when I walked by your room. Your scent was the only thing making this bearable until you came back. Now you are back, and I want you to take what you want. I give it to you, want you to have it. Please...Sam.”  
  
Licking his lips while he was still staring at the vast wings, Sam growled when he could taste Gabriel on his skin. He shouldn’t be able to taste Gabriel on himself while they hadn’t done anything yet, but...and this was the moment Sam’s consciousness broke through the haze of his scent-drunk mind.  
  
It hadn’t been just his excellent sense of smell that made Sam notice Gabriel’s scent...it was his own Alpha calling out for Gabriel. _This_ was probably the reason why Gabriel’s wings hadn’t burned out Sam’s eyes when the archangel spread them out for Sam to look at them.  
  
Leaning his forehead against Gabriel, Sam took a deep breath of Gabriel’s strong scent and allowed his inner Alpha to roll around in it like a happy puppy with its tongue lolling out between his teeth, yipping with happiness.  
  
“It’s okay, Omega, I’m going to take care of you.”  
  
Gabriel whimper and nuzzled Sam’s scent glands around his throat, and the whimper turned into a moan from both of them when the archangel licked teasingly slowly over the sensitive glands.  
  
Now that Sam wasn’t questioning Gabriel’s and his own intentions anymore, Sam walked over to his bed and made Gabriel let go of him. Gabriel struggled and tried to reach out for Sam but when the Alpha held him down with a steady hand on his chest, the Omega went limp in his grip and Sam used the moment to pull his shirt over his head, managed to get out of his combat boots and had his hands on the zipper of his jeans when Gabriel came back into action.  
  
The archangel wrapped his fingers around the Alpha’s wrist only to tug at Sam to join him on the bed. Sam followed the demanding tug, and for a brief second, Sam asked himself out to help Gabriel out of his shirt, sweaty and sticking to his skin, when Gabriel seemed to feel Sam’s dilemma and pulled his shirt off. The wings seemed to shimmer out of existence for a mere second before they became solid again, and Sam buried his fingers in the copper coloured feathers.  
  
Gabriel, who had tried to pull his wet sweat pants off his hips, fell back on the bed with a loud and wanton moan spilling from his lips. Curious, Sam dragged his fingers through the feathers as far as his long arms would allow it. The feathers were soft, and yet Sam could feel the strength behind the archangel’s wings.  
  
When Gabriel pulled himself up to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck, the hunter realized that Gabriel was giving him better access to his wings while the position allowed Gabriel to nuzzle and lick at Sam’s scent glands at his throat.  
  
The wings twitched, and the feathers preened under Sam’s touch while Gabriel jerked and shivered while he rubbed his erection with a growing urgency against Sam. The usually soft material of Gabriel’s sweatpants felt sticky against Sam’s skin. Sam had his fingers buried in the feathers close to Gabriel’s back when the archangel suddenly nipped at the glands on Sam’s throat with sharp teeth without breaking the skin.  
  
Snarling against the pleasure of the small bite, Sam tightened his grip he had around the feathers and his finger skimmed against several little hard nubs hidden between the fingers. While Sam snarled, Gabriel let go of Sam’s throat but clawed at his arms while his eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure.  
  
In his arms, Gabriel went completely boneless, and he leaned back all the way to press himself harder into Sam’s hands while he offered the bigger Alpha his own throat at the same time.  
  
Sam felt his mouth water at the scent of Gabriel, the smell of his slick and gesture of trust and submission. Whatever he had just found hidden between the downy feathers of Gabriel’s wings, the archangel made noise straight from a porn movie whenever Sam pressed down on the small nubs. His eyes, so beautifully green-glowing, rolled back in his head, and Sam felt an oily slickness start to cover his fingers. When Gabriel began to jerk in his arms only to press himself closer to Sam, the Alpha didn’t let go but nipped at Gabriel’s offered throat with the tips of his fangs, minding their sharpness as not to break the soft skin...yet.  
  
Gabriel came with a shudder, and a sound that could have been just any kind of noise or Sam’s name, but Sam held the shivering Omega until Gabriel let go of the Alpha’s arms. Using the moment, Sam got up from the bed, helped himself out of his jeans and freed Gabriel as well from his sweatpants.  
  
Sam allowed himself to touch the still twitching Omega in his bed. The sheets were wet with slick and Sam’s own fingers were still a bit oily, and Sam’s fangs were pulsating in the sync with Gabriel’s heartbeat. Like they were itching to be bury in the soft skin of the Omega looking back at Sam with need in his eyes.  
  
“Sam...please. I need you...I feel so hot and empty.”  
  
Nodding, Sam licked over Gabriel’s swollen nipples before he pushed Gabriel’s legs apart only to push three of his fingers easily into Gabriel’s slick hole.  
  
Gabriel’s gasp sounded like a prayer to Sam who pumped his long fingers in and out at a slow pace while he nipped at the soft skin of Gabriel’s inner thigh. Sam waited until Gabriel growled impatiently, even Sam’s long fingers weren’t enough for the Omega in Heat, before he closed his lips around Gabriel’s leaking cock.  
  
Yelling in surprise, Gabriel closed his hand around Sam’s upper arms, unable to reach all the way around his bulging biceps, and Sam felt Gabriel’s wings flutter.  
  
While Sam was sucking Gabriel off, the hunter felt a foolish pride when he heard Gabriel start to babble in Enochian. Sam Winchester managed to reduce an Archangel to nothing but gibberish in his native language. Pulling off Gabriel’s cock with a last lick, Gabriel snarled while Sam looked at him with an arrogant expression on his face while he crooked his fingers up.  
  
Every word Gabriel had wanted to say died on his lips and Sam couldn’t keep a smug smile to himself when he pulled his fingers out.  
  
“Present for me, my Omega. Show me how much you want my knot filling you.”  
  
The Omega’s nod had something desperate to it, and Gabriel turned around without slapping Sam with his wings, went down on all fourth and offered himself to the looming Alpha behind him.  
  
As much as Sam wanted to draw this out, make Gabriel cry and curse and snarl...Sam’s own Alpha urged him on to mount the Omega in front of him, to fuck the Omega until his knot popped, and the Omega was full of their cum.  
  
Placing one hand on Gabriel’s hips, Sam buried his other hand into Gabriel’s fingers before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep in the Omega’s wet heat. Snarling, Sam held Gabriel down when the Omega tried to buck him off at the sudden intrusion while Gabriel’s body clamped down on Sam’s cock like a vice.  
  
At this point, both of them were beyond words, and so Sam growled and snarled while he fucked the pliant Omega in front of him. Gabriel’s wings twitched, and the archangel mewled while he allowed the Alpha to use him, to help him ease the pain and want of the heat.  
  
Gabriel’s soft mewling sounds turned into broken cries when Sam’s knot started to form, and the hard ridges tugged hard on the delicate and sensitive skin of Gabriel’s slick hole.  
  
When Sam’s knot finally reached its final size only to lock them together, Sam pulled hard on Gabriel’s feathers, but the archangel didn’t seem to mind it a bit as he collapsed under Sam, who buried his sharp fangs deep in the scent glands on Gabriel’s neck.  
  
The archangel roared, his wings spread out to their greatest width, but Sam held the Omega in the position he wanted Gabriel to be and bit down harder when Gabriel struggled.  
  
Blood filled Sam’s mouth, and the rich taste made him moan, and a new wave of his orgasm made his cock deep in Gabriel’s body jerk. Sam held onto Gabriel with his hands and fangs while he lapped at the wound and tasted every nuance of Gabriel’s scent in his blood only that they were...more.  
  
When Sam pulled his fangs out, he licked the few droplets of crimson off Gabriel’s skin before he rolled them around until he was leaning against the wall with Gabriel in his lap and the archangel’s wings stretched out at both sides.  
  
Sam could feel his heart racing when he felt the connection, the mating bond, between Gabriel and himself. It wasn’t complete yet, not until Gabriel would give Sam a mating bite of his own and new awakening pleasure-filled Sam and Gabriel as well when he imagined Gabriel burying his teeth in Sam’s skin.  
  
Leaning forward while Sam never stopped petting the limp archangel in his lap, Sam licked a single droplet of blood he had missed earlier off Gabriel’s skin before he bit down on the soft skin of Gabriel's ear lob.  
  
“When my knot goes down, I want you to ride me, Omega. I want to watch you while you fuck yourself on my cock until we are once more knotted together. I want to rip on your feathers, bite down on the mark I gave you, so everyone will see that you are mine, only to wait for you to give me your own mark. Afterwards, when we aren’t connected anymore, you will suck my cock until your pretty lips are stretched around my knot, and while I fill your naughty mouth with my cock, my knot and cum I’m going to explore those magnificent wings of yours. I’m going to learn every pleasure spot you have there until I can make you cum from nothing but my fingers in your feathers. I want to hear you beg for my knot and whenever you present for me I’m going to use my knowledge to take you apart until you can’t think of anything else but my voice in your ear, my knot in your wet and sloppy hole and my fingers in your feathers. What do you say, my Omega? Does it sound good?”  
  
Gabriel whimpered, his wings well back on the bed like someone had taken any bones out of them while he held onto Sam’s forearm with sweaty fingers.  
  
“Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
